Field
The present disclosure is directed to storage systems, and more specifically, to file synchronization for a server/storage system during disaster recovery.
Related Art
In the related art, there are storage/server systems that involve a client network and a storage provider. A storage gateway sends update data from the client network to the storage service which stores the updated data in a volume. The data is also stored to a local data store. If something happens to the data stored in the local data store, lost data will be recovered by utilizing the data stored in the volume in the storage service.
However, the related art does not consider disaster recovery of the storage service, and also does not consider volume recovery in the storage service.